powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Hints, Tips, and Guidelines to RP
Just as a helpful aid to those new to roleplaying, or those still feeling inexperienced, I’d like to give you some hints, tips, and guidelines to remember, based on my experiences, so you can either learn how to, or be assured you’re heading in the right direction. Godmodding 'Seriously, don't!' First and foremost, do not godmod! "Godmodding" doesn’t refer to characters having reality warping, or powers even more absurd. Godmodding is posting a response in an rp that decides what another character does, or gives them no chance to react. Examples of godmodding: -"My character ties your character to a post, leaving them vulnerable." -"My character punches your characters face, dealing tons of damage." No matter how powerful your character, even if you know your character can completely crush all others with a blink of their eye, you must never decide another roleplayers actions, or give them zero chance to react. Try to post like this: -"My character charges you with tape in hand, in an attempt to tie you to the post." -"My character suddenly appears in front of your, throwing a powerful punch at your face." Notice these actions don't decide what the other character does, this is known as an "open-ended" action, and is simply just common etiquette. 'Be Fair on the Receiving End!' If a character that's clearly leagues above yours attacks, and their writer leaves an open-ended message, and you know your character can't do anything about the incoming attack, be fair and take the hit instead of pulling off something that’s impossible for you character. Characters and Writers 'Know Your Character' Knowing your character closely will be a huge help when roleplaying them. Depending on the seriousness and length of the roleplay, try asking yourself random questions, or imagine diffierent situations, and write down the character's responses. Roleplaying is close to acting, so try and take it with a pinch of seriousness, because it’ll actually be more fun! Never break out of character, because it causes confusion and can ruin the immersion. If a small group of the RPers starts doing something silly, and your character would never do that thing, no matter how fun you as a writer might think it is, don’t make your character do it. I’ve seen this happen many times, and it creates a chasm of dissonance, and can take people out of the rp. 'Remember, We’re ''All in Character! Always remember, no matter what other characters say and do, never confuse that for the writer’s beliefs and personality, no matter how similar they might appear. If you're offended personally by those things, never break character to start an argument with/lecture that character. I’ve seen a few times a couple of people completely drop their character to almost lecture another for their character's actions. Don’t do this, because it ruins it. Of course, if your character has something to say about another character's actions or belief, then lecture away, but if you have anything to say, discus is privately and respectfully with the other writer. '''Don’t Use Characters as a Skin! If you’re roleplaying a character because you like they way they look, that's completely fine, but don’t start roleplaying them with a different personality. At this point, you’re wearing them as a skin, and if not done with great care, will completely betray the original character, and you may as well be roleplaying another character entirely. 'Your Comfort Zone' Whether you're new, inexperienced, or even a veteran roleplayer, try not to roleplay a character you're uncomfortable with, or unsure of how to roleplay early on. This is more for your own enjoyment than anything else. I’ve done it many times myself, and it's never fun. 'Roleplaying ''is a Commitment' While willy-nilly, whatever-goes, nonsense roleplaying can often be a drop-in drop-out affair, please remember that structured roleplay can have set times and dates where you must be present. If you agree to be in the roleplay, even just for fun and lols, be considerate and try to be there on time. 'Bullying' Never bully other characters or writers because they play a character you don't like. Stay chill, and think about how your ''character would respond to that character, separate from your own likes/dislikes. You never know, you might see something in that character you never saw before. 'Romance' Just because you might have a crush on a character is no grounds to get your character romantically involved with them if your character wouldn't be interested. Never try to force romance with other characters if your character wouldn't. If you want to get romantic, discus it with the writer in private, and don't get stroppy if they say no. Never get lewd with another character against their writer's wishes either. Responses 'Personality Profiling' Be very careful when trying to set up a series of events in RP what require other characters. You can’t assume other characters will respond the way you want them too, because other people are writing them that know that character better. Let the characters respond however they wish, and don’t get all stroppy if they don’t stick to the events you were trying to set up. 'Reaction Time' Be considerate of others, and give them enough time to react. New situations will require some thought to give in-character accurate responses, don’t be one of those people that gets annoyed if everybody isn’t responding in a tenth of a second. Everyone is different, and many factors come into play with response times. 'Turn Orders' Some roleplays will have turn orders to keep it easy to follow for the participants. Please please please respect this turn order if one is stated. Going free-for-all with a lot of people will lead to messy and difficult roleplays. 'Detail' Give as much detail as you think we might need. However, avoid giving heavily detailed responses when it isn’t needed, wanted, or necessary. For those new or inexperienced, don’t be put off or scared away because a few people are posting small novels with each response, just do what you can, it’s all we can ask for. 'In Your Face' Cool, your character has some trauma or a curse or something. You’ve told me once. You don’t need to tell me a million more times at every opportunity because other people aren’t making it their one and only focal point for conversation. Stop sticking your character and their issues in other people's faces, trying to dominate the conversations, focus, and tone of the roleplay. 'Don’t be an Attention Seeker' Continuing on from the last point, don’t expect everybody to orbit around your character. Just be polite, and share attention with all the characters, and stop trying to hog the spotlight. 'Respect the Mood' Situations, scenes, and moments in roleplay can have a certain mood set up or occuring, please respect this mood. If people are having a heavy discussion about difficult choices for an up and coming battle in a serious roleplay, don't go rolling around like an cute anime girl, throwing cats that shoot love hearts everywhere. Have Fun! At the end of the day, that's why we roleplay, right? No matter how other people act, respond, or the characters they play, play your character the best you can, and have fun doing it, because if you're not having fun, even if the roleplay is serious, why are you doing it? Category:Blog posts Category:Information